The Perks Of Acting
by Percabeth4olymp
Summary: Dean is an actor and one day he meets Cas and his sister at a convention. After that he goes head over heels for Cas.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel rolled his eyes as his sister went on and on about some famous person named Dean Winchester. He had promised his mom he would take her to go meet him at some convention thing. His sister had been talking about him ever since.

"He likes the color blue," she added to whatever she was saying before.

"Casey, I get it." Cas said as he pulled into the crowded parking lot. Casey jumped out of the car and ran to the doors.

"God, slow down," Cas mumbled as he catched up with her. They both walked in. Luckily they only had to take pictures. That was all they were doing today. Casey rushed in line. There was about fifty people there so far.

"I can't wait," she said as she jumped up and down. About an hour later it was their turn. They were led into a some-what large room. There were two people standing with grins on their faces. Deans grin was bigger than his brothers.

They asked Casey her name and took a picture, "Cas, do you want to be in the second one?" She asked excitedly. He rolled his eyes but walked over to them. Dean smiled and put his arm over Cas' and Caseys' shoulder. Cas shivered a little under his touch. After the photo was taken they left.

"Finally, out of that crowded place. That was a waste of time," Cas mumbled.

"It was not," Casey said as she looked at the photos in her hand. Cas reached in his pocket for his keys. He started the car and drove towards their house.

"Can you belive I met Dean Winchester? That was so exciting! I hope I can see them again," Casey said.

Cas rolled his eyes and reached in his pocket for a peice of gum. He was suprised to find a peice of paper. He decided to read it when they got home.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Cas sighed as he sat down on his bed. He pulled the paper out of his pocket. It was a phone number.

Cas creased his brow. He pulled out his phone and called the number.

"Hello?" A voice said through the phone.

"Um, who is this?" Cas asked.

"You called me first, who is this?" The man said.

"I'm Castiel. Now who is this?" He asked with a small laugh.

"I'm Dean, you're the one with the trench coat right?" Dean asked.

Cas creased his brow again, "Um, yes. Do you leave your number in everyones pockets?"

Dean laughed, "I don't know how to answer that," he said.

"It's a yes or no question," Cas replied.

"No," Dean decided.

Cas frowned, "Then why did you leave it in mine?" he asked.

"Because you seem like a cool guy, plus your sister seems like a big fan," Dean said.

Cas was a little creeped out. "Um, ok," he said after a while.

"How about you and your sister come to lunch with me and my brother tomorrow? My treat," He asked.

Cas was convinced this guy was a little crazy. "Ok, where?" Cas asked after a moments hesitation.

"How about that small burger joint near Wal-Mart?" Dean asked.

"Ok. I'll see you there," Cas said as he hung up. That was weird.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean sat at the table with his brother Sam. "So one of your fans wanted to meet you here?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded as Cas and Casey walked throught he doors. Soon Casey spoted them and ran over to the table. Dean smiled. "Hey, Casey right?" He asked.

Casey nodded as Cas sat down next to her. "Cas," Dean said nodding his head as a hello.

Cas nodded back and looked around. "You guys are rich and you choose to eat here?" He asked.

Dean shrugged, "They have good burgers," he said with a smile.

Casey was now engaged in a conversation with Sam about one of the shows he was in. "Whats the real reason you wanted us to come?" Cas asked Dean.

Dean grinned, "If I told you I would have to kill you."

Cas couldn't help but smile at that. He used to say that a lot.

"Then so be it," Cas said still smiling.

"Nah," Dean said.

Cas frowned, "What are you going to take us to another planet and do tests on us?" Cas teased.

Dean laughed, "No, but I rather not tell. Someone will hear."

"Dude, this place is pratically empty," Cas said.

"Maybe some other time," he said.

Like there owuld be another time. Dean was famous and would proabably forget about them in less then a week.

"Thats not fair. You asked us to come here now you tell me why," Cas almost begged.

Their food came.

"Fine, but you cant tell another soul," Dean said quietly as he took a bite of his fry.

Cas nodded.

Dean bit his lip, "Because you're cute," he mumbled.

Cas creased his brow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Dean said.

Cas smiled. "You really wouldn't tell me this?" he said with a small laugh.

Dean smiled, "Most people would probably react badly."

"React badly to what?" Sam asked.

Deans eyes widened, "The show," he quickly said.

"The show?" Sam asked.

"Ya, you know, people think we worship Satan and stuff," Dean said.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Ya ok."

Cas laughed. "What is your show even about?" He asked as Casey started talking to Sam.

"Weird stuff," Dean said as he took a bite of his burger.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas got out of bed with a smile on his face. He brushed his teeth and went downstairs wearing sweat pants.

"What's this?" His mom asked angrily as she threw him the morning paper.

Cas frowned as he picked it up. When he saw what was on it his eyes went wide.

Plastered on the paper in bold print was the headline, _Famous Actor, Dean Winchester, Gay?_ And below the caption was a picture of Cas and him kissing in the movie theater. Cas' mouth hung open.

"Would you like to explain that to me?" His mom yelled.

Cas still couldn't speak. How had someone found out? _Who_ found out?

"You're grounded till you're eighteen," She spat as Cas fell to the floor.

She rolled her eyes and marched up the stairs. Everyone of her steps echoing through the house.

Soon Casey came down and Cas was now sitting in a chair. He had tears steadily falling down his face.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked as she pulled out leftovers and stuck them in the microwave.

"Everything," Cas mumbled.

"Mom seems pretty angry, what happened?" Casey asked.

Cas glared at her then threw her the paper. She caught it and read it.

"No way," she said. "This isn't real is it?" She asked as she set the paper down and pulled her food out of the microwave.

"It is real," Cas almost whispered.

Casey couldn't help but laugh a little, "Dude, you're gay _and_ you know mom is against gays. What do you plan to do?" Casey asked.

Cas shruged and walked upstairs.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Cas was woken up by a tapping at his window. He got up and caustiously walked over to it. He was relived when he saw Dean on the fire escape. He opened the window and climed outside.

"Dean," Cas started.

"It's ok," Dean said as he hugged Cas. He could see the tears well up in his eyes.

Cas shook his head. "It's not ok. Everyone knows, Dean."

Dean frowned, "So, let the whole universe find out for all I care. As long as I'm with you I'm happy," Dean said smiling after.

Cas smiled to and hugged him tighter.

"Want to stay here tonight?" Cas asked gently nipping at Deans neck.

Dean smiled, "Yes, but lets sleep out here," Dean said.

Cas nodded. He measured the small space in his mind. "I have a blow up matress under my bed, it might be able to fit here," he said.

Dean grinned. Cas went to go get it and moments later returned with a bed that was halfway blown up. Cas plugged the air pump into the outlet outside and blew it up. He silently thanked god that the air pump didn't make noises.

When he was done he grabbed a couple of blankets and quickly constructed a fort. Dean smiled as he climbed underneath followed by Cas.

Cas laid his head on Deans chest. He was so tired he fell asleep within ten minutes.

Cas was supirsed to be woken up with cold water. Once the water hit his skin he instantly sat up. His mom was standing there with a bucket. Dean was also up next to him.

His mom glared at Dean. "Leave, now," she said. Dean nodded and left.

Cas sat there akwardly. His mothers glare was starting to make him uncomfortable. "Get ready for school. Tomorrow you're going to Paris," she said as she climed throught the window.

"Paris?" Cas asked.

"Yes, you're dad lives there. You'll live with him," she said.

Cas' eyes widened. "What? No!" he yelled.

His mother glared at him and walked out of the room. Cas sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. He let out a few tears before getting ready for school.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"Is it true?" Rachel, Cas' friend, asked.

Cas looked down and ignored the question.

"Dude, since when are you gay?" she asked knowing that the answer was yes.

Cas clenched his fist, "Leave me alone," he muttered as he walked to his first bell.

The rest of the day sucked. Everyone would point to Cas and snicker and no one would ask him questions. Not even the teachers.

At the end of the day he recived a message from Dean telling him to meet him at the back of his school. Luckily no one ever went there. Cas walked out the back doors, not being noticed by anyone.

He saw Dean sitting with his back against the wall. He walked over to him. "Hey Cas," Dean said as Cas sat down.

Cas nodded. "Dean, I'm going to Paris," Cas said quietly.

Dean frowned, "Why?" he asked.

"To live with my dad," Cas mumbled.

Dean frowned even more. "No, you can't go," He said hugging Cas.

Cas took a deep breath. "I have no choice. I'm not eighteen yet," he said.

Dean nodded and pulled away.

"I have to pack," Cas said as he started to get up.

Dean stopped him. He grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, pinning him to the ground. Dean smiled as he towered over Cas.

Cas smiled too. Dean leaned down and kissed him. It lasted for a while. Dean eventually pulled away. Cas still had a grin on his face.

"God I'm gonna miss you," Dean said as he got up and helped Cas up.

"I'm going to miss you too," Cas said as he hugged Dean one last time.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas walked in the slow line. He could hear Dean arguing with his mom. "You send your own son away, away from you, just because he's gay?" Dean yelled.

"He's just going through a stage, if I send him away he'll get over it," Cas' mom yelled back.

"It's not 'Just a stage' we love each other," Dean spat. Cas couldn't hear them anymore.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Cas got off the plane. The airport smelled of perfume for some reason. His dad went up to him and greeted him.

"Hey Cas!" he said as he hugged him.

"Hi," Cas mumbled as they headed towards the baggage claim.

"Why did Laura send you here?" He asked as Cas picked out his three bags.

"Because," Cas said.

Patrick, his father, frowned. He decided not to ask anymore questions since he seemed like he was in a bad mood. When they arrived at the house Cas was greeted by his new step mom, Stephanie.

"Cas," she said with a warm smile, "Is Dean why your mom sent you here?" She asked.

Cas creased his brown, "Um ya, how did you know that?" He asked.

"I'm a big fan of him and his show," she said smiling.

Cas smiled a little. Stephanie was nicer than his real mom.

"So tell me about him. What's he like?" She asked as she sat down.

"Well, he's nice, romantic, charming, and he has a perfect smile," Cas said thinking about him.

"Of course he has a perfect smile," Stephanie said.

Cas laughed a little. "Wait, so you," Patrick pause, "Dated him?" he asked.

Cas nodded.

"You know, the one who I watch on tv on Tuesdays," Stephanie said.

Patrick nodded, "Well, I'm going to go get your room set up," he said as he walked to the room.

"You should ask him to come visit," Stephanie suggested.

Cas smiled. He loved his step mom. "Ok," he said.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

About a month later Dean finally came. Cas waited for him in the airport. Dean sneaked up behind him and hugged him. Cas jumped at first, but then smiled and turned around in his arms.

Dean smiled. "I missed you," he whispered into Cas' ear.

"I missed you to," Cas whispered back.

Dean lightly kissed Cas' neck. "Dean not in public," Cas said noticing they were getting odd looks from some people.

Dean grinned and kissed him on the lips. Cas smiled and pulled away. They went to the baggage claim and got Deans suitcase and drove to his house.

When they walked inside they were greeted by Patrick and Stephanie.

Stephanie was really excited and cooked a special dinner for them. Apparently she made the best spaghetti Patrick had ever tasted.

They all sat down to eat. Dean was asked a lot of questions by Stephanie. When they were all done eating Cas and Dean retreated to their room. Cas closed his door and locked it.

Dean sat on the bed and Cas sat next to him. Dean smiled. "We're not in public anymore," he said as he leaned to Cas and kissed his neck.

Cas smiled and ran his hand through Deans hair. Dean gently pushed him on the bed and leaned over him. Placing kisses all over his neck and chest which was now bare. "Save it for later," Cas said smirking.

Dean smiled. He placed one last, long, kiss on Cas' lips and they both got up. "You know, the Eiffel Tower isn't to far from here," Cas said as he sat on Deans lap.

Dean smiled. "Wanna go?" He asked.

Cas nodded.

They both put their shirts on and went to the living room where Patrick and Stephanie were sitting. "Hey dad, can I use your keys to drive to the Eiffel Tower?" Cas asked.

Patrick frowned, "I guess, but be back before nine. Oh, and get some gas on your way there," he said handing them his keys and credit card.

Cas nodded and walked out the door.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"This was a great idea," Dean muttered as the cop dragged him by his arm. Cas a few steps behind him with his own officer.

Apparently someone set of a fire cracker and someone called the police and told them it was a bomb. Now they were being taken to the police car. Better yet the police man didn't speak english, and Dean and Cas didn't know how to speak French.

"Look man, we didn't set of the fire cracker," Dean said.

The guard said something in French and kept walking. Dean cursed as the cop pushed him into the small car. Cas by his side.

"Do you think your parents would be mad?" Dean asked.

Cas shook his head, "No, as long as they know we didn't set off the fire cracker." he said.

This whole this was ridiculous. They were going to the police station for something someone else did.

When they arrived they were both yanked out of the cop car and led into a small building. Cas' parents were waiting for him. Stephanie looked worried but Patrick looked mad.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" He yelled.

"We didn't do it, the stupid guard didn't speak English," Cas said.

They were led into a room with someone who _did_ speak English. They should know it wasn't a bomb because nothing was destroyed but these people were to ignorant to know.

"We didn't bomb the Eiffel Tower," Cas said, "If we _did_ it would be all jacked up," he added.

The man glared at him. Dean explained it to the man a little bit more calmly. In the end they just had to pay a small fee.

Stephanie took her car home and Patrick drove Dean and Cas home.

Thankfully Patrick wasn't angry.

They finally arrived home, "I want you two to go get some sleep," he said to Dean and Cas. They both nodded and walked to their room.

Cas quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and Dean changed into a pair of plaid pajama pants. They both climbed into their bed. Cas snuggled up to Dean. He was freezing cold because his dad liked it cold.

Dean ran his hand up and down Cas' arm to keep him warm. Dean pulled Cas so he was on top of him. Cas smiled. "Dean I'm tired," he complained.

Dean frowned but nodded. "OK," he said wrapping his arms around Cas.

Cas was still smiling.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Before they knew it, it was Deans last day in Paris.

"Dad, can I please go with him?" Cas asked as Dean took a shower.

Patrick thought this over. "I guess," he said. "Pack your stuff," he added.

Cas hugged him and nodded. When Dean was done with his shower he was suprised to see Cas packing.

"Are you coming too?" Dean asked excitedly.

Cas nodded and hugged Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas and Dean got off the plane. Dean smiled and stretched his back. "Where do you plan on going? You can stay with me," Dean asked.

Cas shrugged, "I think I will see if my mom forgives me yet," he said.

Dean frowned but nodded. He drove Cas to his mom's house and then drove to work. Cas knocked on the door. Casey is the one who opened it. "Dang it," she said, "I was just planing where to put my stuff in your room," she said frowning.

Cas grinned and then his mom walked to the door. "Cas? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"Dad said I could come," He said shrugging.

SHe clenched her fist and walked to her phone, "I'm calling him," she said.

Cas shrugged, "Go ahead. I'm eighteen in three days," he said smiling.

His mom glared at him. "You can only stay for three days," she said.

Cas nodded. He walked up to his room. He inhaled the scent of cinnamon and apples. That's what his room always smelled like.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

The three days went by fast and before Cas knew it he was moving in to Deans house. He carried his last box into the two-story house. Dean smiled. Cas closed the door and put the box down.

"It's nice to finally be living with you," Dean said as he picked Cas up as if he were as light as a feather. Cas wrapped his legs around Deans waist and smiled. He placed a kiss on Deans lips. Dean sat him down on the counter and continued kissing him. Cas' hands slid up Dean chest, pulling off his shirt. Dean did the same to Cas.

Eventually they made their way over to their bed. Dean smiled against Cas' lips. After a while of their tonges fighting for dominance they pulled away. Cas smiled at the three quarters naked Dean.

Dean toyed with Cas' elastic band around his boxers. Every now and then he would gently snap it against Cas' delicate skin.

Dean smiled, "You know, this weekend it's supposed to be nice. Want to come camping with me and Sammy?" Dean asked.

"If Sam would be ok with it then sure," Cas said.

Dean ran his hand through Cas hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had been wrong about the weather. It was pouring rain and thunder boomed through the night. It was also thirty-seven degrees. Cas shivered under the canvas, he was wearing a blue and black sweater, blue skinny jeans, and his trench coat. He also had a blanket wrapped around him.

"You're right Dean, this _is_ nice weather," He said sarcastically.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Hey, it's the weather channels fault," he laughed.

Sam and his friend were engaged in a conversation. "Hey Sammy, I think we're going to go to sleep," Dean said as he got up.

Sam nodded and continued talking. Cas followed Dean into the water-proof tent. They zipped it shut.

"Damn it Dean, this was a horrible idea," Cas said as he crawled under a thick blanket.

Dean laughed. "It's not that bad," he said also crawling under the blanket.

"It's cold," Cas said.

Dean smiled and hugged Cas, warming him a little. "How are you not cold?" Cas asked, staying close to Dean.

Dean shrugged. "I'm cold, it's just not that cold," he said.

Cas laid his head on Deans chest.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

When Cas woke up Dean wasn't there. He figured he went to go to the bathroom or something. He got up and wrapped a blanket around him. When he walked outside there were two police officers there.

Sam and his friend were explaining something. Cas looked around and realized how much of a mess everything was. There was even blood. His eyes went wide. "Is Dean ok?" He asked as he ran up to Sam.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know," he said.

"How old are you and how old was he again?" The police officer asked.

"I'm fifteen, he's nineteen," Sam said.

The police officer nodded. "Please pack all your stuff that hasn't been marked as clues," he said as he scribbled something down.

"Cas you know how to drive right?" Sam asked.

Cas nodded. He quickly packed away the tent and everything else that Sam didn't get.

When they were done they all got in the car. "Was it Dean?" Cas asked quietly.

Sam frowned, "Was what Dean?" He asked.

"The blood,"

Sam shook his head, "No, there was a body found. The police think Dean is guilty."

Cas nodded and kept driving. His hands were tight around the steering wheel. "Where am I taking you?" Cas asked Sams friend.

He gave him an address and Cas took him there.

"Am I dropping you off at your dads or are you coming with me?" Cas asked.

"I'll go to my dads," Sam said.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Cas woke up. He brushed his teeth and walked into the kitchen. He quickly made himself some breakfast and ate it.

When he was done someone knocked on the door. Cas got up and answered it.

"Shoot me," Dean said shoving a gun into Cas' hands and closing all the windows.

"What? Dean, what happened?" He asked.

"It's all real Cas. All of it," he said sitting down on the floor.

"What is?" Cas asked eyeing the gun in his hand.

"The supernatural stuff," he said looking up, "And I'm part of it."


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean what are you talking about?" Cas asked.

Dean looked at him with tears in his eyes, "Cas, I love you, but you're going to have to shoot me. Please Cas," Dean begged.

"What? No! I'm not shooting you," Cas said.

He wiped away a tear. "Cas, I already tore the heart out of one person. I _ate_ it. I don't want to do it again," he said.

Cas creased his brow, "What?" he asked.

"Cas, I'm a werewolf. The show is real. Everything is real," Dean said.

Cas couldn't help but asking _what_ again. "Dean, that's crazy. Werewolves, demons, vampires, and ghosts are not real," Cas said.

Dean got up quickly and snatched the gun from Cas. He held it to his chest.

"Dean, no," Cas yelled as he lunged at him. He grabbed the gun and fired it into the ceiling.

Dean practically threw Cas across the room. Cas groaned in pain. "Dean," he mumbled. "Don't so this," he said.

Dean glared at him, "Do what Cas? Kill myself? If I do I am saving a bunch of other people," he yelled.

Cas managed to pick himself up. "You won't be saving me," he said.

Dean looked at the gun that was in Cas' hand. He held his head in his hands. "Cas, I don't want to kill anyone. I'm putting you in danger. I don't want to," he said quietly.

"Dean," that's all Cas could manage.

"You have to," Dean begged.

"I'm not losing you," Cas said with a tear falling down his cheek.

Dean held out his hand and walked closer to Cas. "Cas, give me the gun," he demanded.

Cas shook his head. "No," he said.

"Cas, give me the fucking gun," Dean yelled.

Cas looked at it. He shook his head again.

Dean let out a low growl. "I don't want to hurt you," Dean said taking deep breaths.

Outside the sun has fallen and the moon slowly emerged.

"Give it to me now," Dean said.

Cas shook his head again. Dean clenched his fist.

A snarl erupted from his throat. "Cas, don't be an idiot," he said.

"You're the one being an idiot. There has to be a way to save you," He yelled.

Dean ran towards him. He grabbed the gun out of his hands and held it to his own heart.

"I love you," he said as he pulled the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the follows, reviews, and favorites! I **_**will**_** make the story go on longer than this.**

The gunshot echoed through the house. Dean crumpled to the floor. Blood splattered everywhere.

Cas ran to his side. Tears welling in his eyes. "Dean," he managed to say.

He put his hand over the hole. Blood covering him. Deans eyes were looking up at the ceiling.

He was dead. Cas rubbed his forehead, getting blood all over his forehead.

He grabbed his phone and called _911_. Within minutes a police officer and an ambulance was there.

He told them what happened leaving out the werewolf part and twisting it a little. They didn't do much about Cas. They took Deans dead body to do testings on and they were going to give Cas a court date but for some reason decided against it.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

The next few days were rough. Cas had to move back with his mom. He frowned when he walked through the door with the last of his boxes. His mother sat there with looks of disapproval on her face. Cas went to his room, which was his sisters old room, and took out a small tool box.

He opened. Inside were blades that he used to use. He had been clean for three years. He took out one of the larger blades and looked at it in his hands. He shook his head and put it back, trying to stay strong.

Casey knocked on his door, "Cas?" She asked.

"What?" Cas said harshly wiping away a small tear that had formed.

She walked in. "What happened to Dean?" She asked quietly as she sat next to Cas.

Cas looked away, "He went crazy," he mumbled, but he knew everything Dean said was true.

Casey frowned. "oh," was all she ended up saying.

She akwardly walked out of his room.

Cas sighed and walked downstairs. He was hungry. He opened the freezer and took out a TV dinner.

"You need to get a job," Laura, his mom, said.

Cas rolled his eyes, "OK," he mumbled.

"Now," she said.

Cas clenched his fist. "I can't get a job in one day," he said.

"Well you can start looking," Laura said.

"You're a heartless bitch, you know that?" he yelled.

Laura glared at him, "Don't use those types of words with me."

"What? You're a _bitch_?" He said making her more angry.

"Go up to your room now," she yelled pointing to the stairs.

Cas rolled his eyes. Instead he grabbed his wallet and walked outside.

He walked until he got to the forest a couple blocks away from his house. He walked into the forest and climbed a tree. He smiled when he reached the little fort he had made when he was ten.

He sat down on the hard floor and looked around at everything he had left there. There were pictures and various toys.

He smiled as he picked up a picture and looked at it. It was a picture of him, his dad, his mom, and his sister.

His sister was just a baby when the photo was taken, so his mom was carrying her.

A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped.

He didn't know the woman behind him.

"Castiel right?" She asked sitting in front of him.

"Um, yes," he said.

She smiled. "Ruby," she said holding her hand out.

Cas decided not to shake it.

"So I heard about Dean," she said leaning against the wall.

_Who the fuck is this person?_ He asked himself.

"Um, ya," he said.

"Werewolf, huh. Haven't seen one of them in a while," she said.

Cas frowned, "Who the fuck are you?" he asked standing up.

Ruby smiled, "I can bring him back," she said, knowing Cas wouldn't pass up an offer like this.

"How?" He asked.

"I'm a demon," she said flicking her eyes from brown to black, then back.

Cas' eyes widened. "No, stay away from me," he said as he backed up.

"Oh come on, don't be such a racist. And I'll give you ten years," she said also standing up.

"Ten years?" Cas asked.

"Man, you know nothing about demons. When you make a deal with one of us we take your soul after a certain amount of years. So I give you Dean and you live ten more years," she said shrugging.

Cas thought this over, "Does he come back," he paused, "Human?"

"Yep, no werewolf blood in him," she said.

Cas thought again. "Fine," he said quietly.


End file.
